mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Aerlin
Character Profile Player: Emeraldtalon Known As: Lara Real Name: Lara Aerlin Playing Status: Active In Character Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Current Age: 25 Appearance: She's a tall woman with well-balanced, trained body. Her womanly curves shine out from her toned frame. Her auburn brown hair reaches all the way to her lower back but they are usually kept up on a ponytail. Her eyes are green emeralds and her lips naturally darker. Her skin is lightly tanned with a bronze tint. She wears comfortable clothes and occasionally something that brings out her softer side. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): An armor accompanied with a two-bladed sword. Deity: None Common Statistics Build: Tall woman, well-balanced and trained body Skin Tone: Lightly tanned with a bronze tint Skin Texture: Smooth Eyes: Green emeralds Hair: Long hair reaching all the way to lower back, auburn brown, usually kept up on a ponytail Commonly spoken languages: Common Relatives: Farmer parents, two older brothers History Lara spent the days of her childhood on a small farm on the outskirts of Luskan. She learned to work hard by helping out her farmer parents. When she had time from her little chores, she wanted to go play with her older brothers who, of course, wouldn’t have wanted to take her into their games. She learned to use a sword with them, first just a wooden stick and later a real thing. She was never really interested in her parent’s occupation but did her chores without dawdling. The following spring after a hard summer followed by even harder winter she made a deal with a rich merchant who had been after her for few years. Her family got the means to survive and have a bit of luxury in their lives while Lara got to be a trophy. The merchant was fat and far from attractive, ill-mannered and as keen on spirits as well as pretty ladies. Even though Lara was still very young then she had learned to take care of herself – thanks to her brothers. She never let the man touch her and that made the merchant frustrated. Very late one night after a well spent evening at the local tavern and several pints of ale later the fat merchant came to her more determined than ever to get her into his bed. He was a big man after all so he was able to drag Lara into his room but she had few tricks in her sleeve also. When the man pulled her closer and advanced towards the bed she pulled a kitchen knife from the folds of her dress and stabbed the ugly merchant several times. The man fell on the ground yelping. She ran out of the villa and she kept running until she could run no more. Never did she look back before she fell on the ground panting, her legs aching. As she was uncertain of the merchant’s faith, she couldn’t return home. There was no other choice than leave… go as far as possible. She spent few years on the road before she stumbled upon a skilled sword master who took her under his wing teaching her to handle a two-bladed sword properly. He had collected some enemies during the years and one day he fell to an assassin. She’s been on the road ever since until her steps took her to Cormanthor – to Yulash. She’s getting tired of constant traveling so she decided to stay in Yulash.. at least for a while. Category: PC Category:PC